


Partners

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What really happened when the Genie came into our dynamic duo's world. Read and find out.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Partners

## Partners

### by Cybill

> TITLE: Partners  
>  AUTHOR: Cybill   
>  **RATING: NC-17**  
>  CLASSIFICATION: MSR, Smut, Post-Ep   
>  SPOILERS: Je Souhaite   
>  KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, they'd never make it out of bed to investigate.   
>  SUMMARY: What really happened when the Genie came into our dynamic duo's world. Read and find out. WEBSITE: [www.cybillxfilesopus.com](http://www.cybillxfilesopus.com/)  
>  FEEDBACK: Means so much to a writer. It's quick, easy, and cheap for you, but it's priceless to the person who you're sending it to. 
> 
> Beta Thanks: Mims, you really are the queen of comma's and new paragraphs. I actually think I learned the dialogue/comma dilemma I've been plagued with! It's taken a year, but by George, I think I got it! Are you hearing "My Fair Lady" in your head while reading this? Anyway, I digress. This beta is also extra special to me because it's exactly one year after I had you beta my very first fic, Call Girl, which was the catapult to becoming friends with you and Opus. Can you believe it's been a year already? You can beta-shred me anytime! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Xfilesopus, on our one year anniversary of being friends and writing partners in this wild and crazy community. Opus, you thought it would be great to read a Post-Ep that continued the conversation M  & S had on the couch. Well, just for you, I started before that, added real dialogue from the actual episode, and topped it off with smut! Happy anniversary! You're the best. 
> 
> Now on with the show... 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> A Genie. Of course that's the only logical conclusion. Yeah right. Look at him. He's fascinated by her. Head cocked to the side, a sly grin plastered on his face. The "Genie" asks if we're going to arrest her but we have nothing to hold her on, and I tell her as much. 
> 
> "I think she's free to go," I tell Mulder. 
> 
> "No, I'm not, he unrolled me," she says coyly. I look over at him like he's suddenly grown three heads. He's watching her as if she's the most interesting thing on earth. 
> 
> "I get three wishes," he says stunned. Miss Jen just smiles in return. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> I can't believe this. He's bringing her home with him. How could he? We've barely been together for two months now and he's bringing another woman home with him. I mean, I know things have been strained between us this past year, but we finally crossed that invisible line, told each other how we feel. Well, kind of. Okay, our bodies have told each other what we are incapable of saying in words. We've never needed them before. Now it's as if I was just given the old heave ho. 
> 
> The plane ride is an utter nightmare. He's sitting between Jen and me. How quaint. He's spent almost the entire ride droning on and on about the history of Genies and confirming what he's known about them was either fact or fiction. She is all too happy to sit there and appease his curiosity. He hasn't once attempted to discuss the rest of the case, the fact that I had the largest medical anomaly of all time in my grasp before it up and disappeared, only to reappear again, literally. And what a surprise, she fell from the sky in a tattered rug. God I don't even know what to think anymore. I need a hot bath and a glass of wine. What I'd really like to do is take him home, and wipe that smug look off his face. Preferably with his face between my thighs. 
> 
> Arrrgggghhhhhh. The visual is not helping, and neither is his talk of 18th century France. He glances in my direction. Oh you realize I'm still here? Whoopee! I give him my best glare and he sinks back a bit in his chair, his eyes not leaving mine. 
> 
> Jen leans over to dig into her bag near her feet. He takes that as an opportunity to invade my personal space. He adjusts my hair behind my ear and softly whispers, "What's the matter?" My temperature rises, and not just from the heat of my irritation at him. His proximity, his lip barely grazing the sensitive skin of my ear, all adds to the melting pot. God he's gorgeous, even when he's being an idiot. I shoot him a look and move to tell him exactly why I'm pissed off, although I think he knows why. 
> 
> A flight attendant interrupts us. 
> 
> To hell with it! If he doesn't know what's the matter, then I'm not going to tell him. He can just use that Oxford degree in Psychology and figure out on his own. I turn to the window and ignore the flight attendant, him, and the Genie. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> "So, your partner left the airport rather quickly," She says while viewing my fish tank. "I don't think she likes me very much." 
> 
> "I don't think she knows what to make of you. I, I don't think I do either." I cross my arms over my chest. "Really." 
> 
> "Well, you could always give up your three wishes. I'll disappear, no hard feelings." I consider the thought and sigh. It's too amazing to even think that a person actually has the possibility of wishing for something they want, and receiving it. 
> 
> "I didn't think so," she says knowingly. "So what's your first wish?" 
> 
> Already? I'm supposed to automatically come up with something out of thin air? 
> 
> "Well uh, what would your wish be, if you were, uh in my place?" 
> 
> "I'm not you, it doesn't matter." She puts down the book she's holding and sweeps back a strand of black air fallen into her face. 
> 
> "I just, well I'd like to uh, know." Why is she so evasive about this? 
> 
> She ponders the question for a minute. A huge, toothy smile breaks over her face. "I'd, uh, wish I'd never heard the word wish before. I'd wish that I could live my life moment to moment." She gets this sad look across her face. "Enjoying it for what it is, instead of worrying about what it isn't. I'd sit down somewhere with a great cup of coffee," she halts midsentence, looking wistful. "And, I'd watch the world go by." 
> 
> I look at her with sympathy. I couldn't imagine living my life exclusively on the wishes of others. Going from place to place, person to person and only coming out of hiding because I've been found. I guess it's not that much unlike what I live with in my quest for the truth, and finding my sister. Maybe we're all a bunch of puppets, just with different forces or handlers pulling the strings. 
> 
> "But, then again, I'm not you. So, I doubt that's your wish." Her mood changes quickly and it's back to business. 
> 
> "You know, I'm beginning to see the problem here. You say that most people make the wrong wishes, right?" I think I've got it! 
> 
> "Without fail, it's like giving a chimpanzee a revolver." 
> 
> "This is because they make their wishes solely for personal gain." 
> 
> She looks at me and laughs a bit. "Could be." "So the trick is to make a wish that would be altruistic, something that's for everyone." She's silent after my epiphany. Interesting. See, she thinks that I'll be just like everyone else. That I'll be selfish and not consider others or the good of humanity with such a blessing as she can bestow. "So, um, I wish for peace on earth." So there! I'm tamping down the desire to stick my tongue out at her. 
> 
> She licks her lips and grins. "Peace on earth? That's it?" 
> 
> Why do I get the feeling she's going to hit me with a whammy? I nod. "What the hell is wrong with that?" I look at her suspiciously. "You can't do it?" Maybe I've stumped her, or she's not as powerful as she thinks she is. 
> 
> She grins. "No, I can." Her smile grows wider. "It's done." 
> 
> That brings a big smile from me in return. Peace on earth. I look around and wait to hear something, anything. Rejoicing, people praising God, or Allah or whatever deity they believe in, and hear nothing. Wait a minute... 
> 
> "Oh, crap." I look out the window. Nothing. I run down the stairs two at a time and make my way onto the street. Cars are everywhere but there are no people. God damn it! "I guess I should have seen this coming!" I scream out to the empty street knowing she can hear me. I'll bet she's real proud of herself, damn Genie. As I look around at the people-less street, one thought comes into mind. "Scully." She might be in the office. 
> 
> I run down the street, make it to the Hoover building and up toward our office. There's nobody in the building. Panic starts down in the pit of my belly. I can't live in a world that she's not in. I make it to our office. She's not anywhere to be found. 
> 
> **"SCULLY!!"**
> 
> No answer. 
> 
> After running through the office, then yelling at the Genie for being such a bitch, she replaces the world exactly where I'm standing. 
> 
> I'm standing in the middle of Skinners office, and he has a conference table full of people. That woman deserves a life of hell if she thinks this is funny. I thought Genies were supposed to be nice, and help people. Apparently not this one. Now I'm left with a pissed off Skinner, a pissed off girlfriend and a bitch of a Genie with one fucking wish left. 
> 
> I need a drink. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> I leave for one damn day and our boss calls me to tell me he thinks my partner is one card short of a full deck. Great, just what I needed to add to my list of fun things to be doing. 
> 
> I open our office door. Immediately I see the Genie. Could this day get any better? She ventures to the corner and Mulder looks up at me with a half smile. Oh, so he thinks he's going to get on my good side that quickly? He's got another thing coming. 
> 
> "Skinner called me, Mulder, is everything all right?" I play it safe. I'm not going to flip out on him at work, and most certainly not in front of that woman. 
> 
> "You don't remember disappearing off the face of the earth for about an hour this morning?" What the--he's gone insane. Finally all of the pressure has gotten to him. 
> 
> "Ah, no." I look at him in disbelief and he just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to typing whatever it is he's working on. 
> 
> "Well, then I guess everything's okay." 
> 
> I take a deep breath. "Mul--" Oh yeah, the Genie. I turn to her. She's coyly leaning against the doorjam. "Could you give us a minute please?" 
> 
> She smiles and I face Mulder again. "Sure." I don't hear footsteps or the office door opening. 
> 
> "Like today--" I turn around to give it to her and she's gone. Just vanished. "Wha..." I walk over to the area where she was standing. Nope, she's gone. I looked back at Mulder. "Where the hell did she go?" He clasps his arms up to his chest, closes his eyes, and nods his head forward mimicking what a Genie would do when granting a wish. 
> 
> "Boing," he says on the uptake. 
> 
> "Ah," I shake my head frustrated. "It's gotta be hypnotism or mesmerism, or something." I'm exasperated that we're even talking about something so asinine. 
> 
> "Scully, it is what it is. You examined an invisible body. Remember?" He says the words like they're the answer to everything. Oh yeah the invisible man. I really thought that was going to make great strides in the area of science. 
> 
> I shrug. "I thought I did." He groans. "Mulder, alright. Say you're right, say this is what it is. Then what you're doing is extraordinarily dangerous. I mean, you even said that yourself." 
> 
> He shakes his head. "No, the trick is to be specific." He uses hand motions to get his point across. "To...to...make the wish perfect," he stammers. "That way everyone is going to benefit. It's going to be a safer world, a happier world. There's going to be food for everyone, freedom for everyone, the end of tyranny...the powerful over the weak. Am I leaving anything out?" 
> 
> Oh Mulder. He's such a kind-hearted man. Gullible, but kind-hearted. "It sounds...wonderful." 
> 
> "Then what's the problem?" he asks in a boyish manner. It's as if he's presented something to the teacher and is waiting to receive a high grade. The whole thing just saddens me. I don't like this Genie and I don't like what she's putting Mulder through. I don't like that he's letting her do it to him. What does that say about us, about our relationship? 
> 
> "Maybe it's the whole point of our lives here, Mulder. To achieve...that." I look him deeply in the eyes. "I mean, maybe it's a process that one man shouldn't try and circumvent with one wish." I turn around walk out of the office leaving him with that thought. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> "You ready?" I turn and look at the Genie, dressed in black, who suddenly appeared behind me. I take one last look at the computer screen, at the wish I was going to give to the world, and close it down without saving it. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make a difference in one person's life, for no reason other than saving her and the rest of the world from her position. 
> 
> What Scully said reiterates what the great Carl Jung said. "The world wants peace and the whole world prepares for war. Mankind is powerless against mankind. And the Gods, as ever, show us the way of Fate." In this particular instance, it was the voice of the woman I love that reminded me we are powerless against one another. Everyone has good intentions, but prepares for the worst in others. And our Fate, the reason we are here, will be shown to us in due time. 
> 
> I look up at Jen leaning against the wall waiting to do my bidding. I nod at her original question of whether or not I was ready to make my final wish. 
> 
> "Genie, I wish for you to be free. For you to be removed from your gem and given the choice of living your life however you wish." The teardrop jewel she received so long ago disappears and is replaced with real tears. She's silent for so long I'm not sure she truly heard what I said, but I'm confident my wish has been granted. I stand up, grab my jacket, and toss it over my shoulder. "Can I walk you out?" 
> 
> She nods her head and takes my outstretched hand. She grips my hand so tightly in hers she could probably sprain it. We walk outside hand and hand. Curious coworkers gawk unbelievingly. They probably think I'm walking a new girlfriend out the building. We make our way outside and she turns into me, hugging me fiercely. I return the hug. She looks up into my face with eyes not quite as blue as Scully's. 
> 
> "I'm free," she says with wonder and a hint of excitement. 
> 
> "Yes Jen, you are. You're free. Enjoy it." I squeeze her shoulders and turn to leave. As I walk a few steps away I can hear her chanting over and over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I turn one last time and smile over my shoulder at her. She smiles in return, looks up into the sky, opens her arms wide, as if hugging the earth, and spins in a circle. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> "I can't believe you don't want butter on your popcorn. Yuck. It's un-American." 
> 
> "Caddyshack, Mulder?" She throws the videocassette holder down with a hint of disdain. 
> 
> "It's a classic American movie." I lean back, sitting next to her, and get comfortable. 
> 
> "That's what every guy says." She grabs her beer and sits back. "It's a guy movie." 
> 
> "You invite me over to your place and we can watch Steel Magnolias." She twists off the top of her bottle and tosses it into the bowl sitting on the table. Nice shot. I do the same and miss the dish completely. The plunking of my failed attempt pings across the floor. 
> 
> She laughs and chokes on her beer. "So um, what's the occasion?" 
> 
> I flip through the channels on the VCR, trying to get the tracking right. I look over at her questioning face. "I don't know; just felt like the thing to do." I'm trying to make nice with you after this case. Of course I don't say that out loud. I know she's wondering about the Genie and where she's gone off to. "Cheers." I lean my bottle toward hers. She knocks the neck of hers against mine. 
> 
> "Cheers." 
> 
> We both take a sip and I fiddle with the remote once more. Okay, I've got to break the tension. 
> 
> "I don't know if you noticed but uh, I never made the world a happier place." 
> 
> She looks at me and nods. I return the nod. She turns her head away from my gaze and takes a deep breath. 
> 
> "Well I'm fairly happy. That's something." She turns to me and smiles. I could just look at her smile all day. It's only in these moments that she bestows one of those secret smiles on me. I'd like to think they're only reserved for me. "So what was your final wish anyway?" Aw, so she is interested. 
> 
> She stares at my face waiting for me to answer. I'll let her stew in it for awhile. Besides, I like just sitting here with her, drinking a beer, watching a movie and eating butter-less popcorn. However, I could do without the butter-less popcorn. She purses her lips. God, how I love those lips. I grin evilly, not letting her in on my last wish and she returns the smile. The music of the movie starts and I let it save me from answering. I'll tell her, she'll just have to get it out of me. Hopefully, with her on top. I adjust my pants, releasing some of the pressure. She settles into my side slightly and we watch the movie. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> Okay, I've had enough of male humor. I guess I'll just go home. I stand up and slide my hands down my thighs, straightening the wrinkles in my slacks. I slip on the heels I kicked off early in the film. 
> 
> "All right Mulder, thanks for the movie, I'm going to head home." He stands up and follows me to the door. 
> 
> "Wait, you forgot something." He grabs my wrist and turns me around. Before I know it, I'm up against the door with his mouth on mine. His left hand encircles my neck and lifts my chin up. He sweeps his tongue against my lips and I'm gone, lost in the sensation of his tongue contacting with mine. He tastes of beer, popcorn and mmmmm Mulder. I return his kiss with fervor, mashing my lips hard against his. He brings his other hand to my neck and clasps my head tenderly, turning it left and right, taking full control of the kiss. I grab onto him tightly, bringing him flush against me. I can feel the heat of his erection pressing into my stomach and I ache for it to press some where farther south. 
> 
> His mouth leaves mine and I almost miss it, until I feel those talented lips skittering down my neck. "Sculllyyy," He groans. I moan in reply. "Stay," he whispers in my ear. 
> 
> Why the hell not? It's Friday night, I don't have to be anywhere. I nod. His hands grip my waist anchoring me to him. He slides his hands down to cup my ass. Suddenly, he lifts quickly and I wrap my legs around him. He swoops back to my mouth for another scorching hot kiss. This time I take control, having the advantage of free hands, and clasp his face to mine fiercely. I slide my tongue over his and nibble his bottom lip. I release it with a loud plop, and move to his neck, nipping and sucking the tendons I find there. I slowly drag my lips against the tender skin up to his ears. I know this drives him wild. 
> 
> While I nip at his ear and swirl my lips around the cartilage, he moves us away from the door and into the bedroom. He maneuvers us down onto the bed, pinning me underneath him. I kick my shoes off and they fall to the floor with a big clunk. "I'm sorry," he says as he kisses my neck, then lifts my shirt over my head, removing it from my body. 
> 
> "For what?" He hovers over me and stills his undressing. 
> 
> "For Jen," he says. 
> 
> Arrrgggh. I cringe. Just the mention of that Genie's name pisses me off and just about puts a damper on our current festivities. He sees my mood change. 
> 
> "I don't want anyone, or any thing to come between us Scully." He has a point there. "You know, I took your advice about the power she holds." He did? "I set her free with my last wish." Oh Mulder. He can be so selfless but I really don't want to talk about her. Especially not now. 
> 
> "Mulderrrr..." I say in warning. 
> 
> "No, Scully. You are the most important thing in my life. There's no one else for me. It will never happen." 
> 
> He thinks that I thought he was into her? Okay, maybe I was a bit frustrated and a tad jealous, but... "You're it for me." He looks into my eyes and waits for me to respond. 
> 
> "I love you, Mulder." He blinks quickly and looks startled. Whoa! Did I actually say that out loud? I hadn't intended to, but it felt so natural. 
> 
> "Scully," he says in warning as if afraid to believe. 
> 
> "I meant it." He lunges at me. His mouth and hands are everywhere. Finally! His hands skim up my sides and squeeze my breasts. "Oh, God." 
> 
> He smiles and leans down. With one hand, he pushes the lace of my bra down and latches onto one nipple. So good. His tongue flicks the peak lightly. He sucks once more and bites down. I grip his head to my breast, arching into his touch. He lets go and blows a cool stream of air across the moist area. It pebbles tightly at the assault and sends a jolt of desire through my body. He unclasps the front enclosure of my bra, and my breasts are freed. He pulls the garment from around me and tosses it behind him. I have an overwhelming need to feel his skin against my own. I lean up and grasp his t-shirt. 
> 
> "Off." 
> 
> He complies, pulling it over his head and tossing it toward the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I tug on his jeans. 
> 
> "These too." 
> 
> He stands silently, unzips them and drags them over his toned thighs and calves. I lick my lips as I see his muscles flex under the movement. 
> 
> "Boxers." 
> 
> "You're awfully bossy," he jokes as he hooks his thumbs into the sides. 
> 
> "I want what's mine," I say seriously. 
> 
> He looks up at me sharply, eyes completely devoid of color. His boxers drop to the floor and he steps out of them. 
> 
> I look my fill of his body. He's one beautiful man. Tall, dark, handsome doesn't quite cut it. He's a work of art. God knew what he was doing when he made Fox Mulder. 
> 
> He leans over and unclasps the button on my pants, dragging them and my panties down my legs and off my body in one fell swoop. 
> 
> "Yours, huh?" he asks as he pulls me to the middle of the bed. 
> 
> "Did I stutter?" 
> 
> He smiles wide and covers my body with his. 
> 
> "Mmmmmmm" I forget everything we've been talking about as his body comes into full contact with mine. It's a euphoric feeling, skin against skin. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> She loves me? I'll have to wrap my mind around that after I've fucked her six ways from Sunday. Her hands are sliding up and down my back, feeling the bumps of my spine with her nimble fingers. She's so small in comparison to me. 
> 
> I look into her eyes. She's a vision of beauty. Her chest is heaving slightly, she continues to lick her red lips compulsively and her eyes are a murky blue. I love seeing her like this, and knowing that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of her. 
> 
> I stroke my fingers over her face and swipe my thumb against her plump bottom lip. I feel her tongue place a feather-light lick against the digit. 
> 
> "I love you," I whisper. Her eyes moisten but she doesn't cry, just leans up and kisses me softly. I break away and kiss my way down her neck, over each breast and to her stomach. I swirl my tongue around her navel and she chuckles lightly. I look up at her, grinning. I know she's a bit ticklish but hearing her laugh is music to my ears. Every chuckle just ratchets my desire for her up several notches. I grip her hips and kiss each of them, moving farther down. 
> 
> "Mulder, you don't--I'm ready." 
> 
> "I want to taste you." 
> 
> Her head falls back against the pillow and I continue my trek down her body, finally reaching the promise land. I pull her thighs apart and place a long wet kiss to her center. I want to worship this woman for the rest of my life. Nothing is better than being with her, like this. Her body trembles as I breathe deep against her tender flesh, filling all of my senses with her. I slide my thumbs against her center, opening her fully. She moans and I dive in, licking and kissing in earnest. She howls in response. 
> 
> Her hips start gyrating with my movements. I insert a finger into her and she jumps a bit in surprise. I hook it up and twirl it around. Simultaneously, I clamp my lips over that bundle of nerves and she bucks into my face. I hold on while she moves, and add more pressure and another finger. Both fingers grip her inside and I nibble on her nerve center. 
> 
> "Oh, Mulder, God...ohhhhh Mullllderrrr right there." 
> 
> I ride her orgasm, switching my fingers to her clit and my tongue where my fingers left, tasting her completely. It's the most amazing experience watching her fly apart under me. 
> 
> She comes to a boneless halt, and I hover over her body and kiss her face. She smiles and opens her eyes. 
> 
> "Your turn," she says sweetly. 
> 
> I nod in agreement, kiss her, and hook her legs over my hips. She opens wide and I press my length into her in one long thrust. We both moan into each others mouth upon uniting. It's always like this. Over the past couple months, every time has felt like the first time with her. She's so warm and tight. Her body clutches mine like a tight fist. It's unbelievable. 
> 
> I slowly pull almost completely out and press back into her, going deeper than before. I clasp my hands around her shoulders, getting a firm hold onto her upper body. 
> 
> "Don't hold back," she says. She's giving me full reign to pound her. I so wanted to take this slow, but it's been almost two weeks since we've been together and the need to just take her is overwhelming. 
> 
> "God, I do love you," I tell her once more as I bring my hips back and thrust them home. She groans and bites her lip. She does that when she's trying to contain her need to yell. For me, it's a goal to get her to lose control and scream in pure desire. She swings her legs up higher, crossing her ankles over the small of my back. The position pulls me deeper into her. "Sccuuullyyyyy." 
> 
> "More, Mulder, more." 
> 
> I grip her hips and start thrusting into her with all of my might. On every thrust I feel as though I'm going deeper and deeper, imbedding my soul into hers. She's moving her hips up on each stroke down and the pressure is building to the point of no return, but I want her with me. I lift my head from the crevice where her shoulder meets her neck and see her eyes squeezed tightly together, concentrating on our efforts. I lean back a little and slide a hand between us. I reach her pleasure center and with two fingers press on the area while slamming my hips into her one final time. My own release comes in a moment of sheer nirvana. She wails in that same moment. 
> 
> "Mulder ohhhh yeeessssss." 
> 
> I continue the pressure of my fingers until our bodies slow their movement. We both slump into each other and she holds my body to hers in a four-limbed lock. 
> 
> **XXX**
> 
> I think I fell asleep and I have no idea for how long. All I know is that Scully's sprawled over my body and is placing feather-light kisses on my chest. "mmmmmmmm" 
> 
> "Welcome back," she says with a grin. 
> 
> "If I get woken up like this, it's good to be back." She moves over and snuggles into my side. I have my arms around her naked form, keeping her close. I place a light kiss to her hairline. We're both silent for long minutes. I think the past couple months are the happiest I've been in a long time. Her presence just makes everything feel right with the world. I don't need a Genie for that, just her. 
> 
> "So, Scully, can I call you my girlfriend?" I ask hesitantly. 
> 
> "Do you want to survive until your next birthday?" She laughs. 
> 
> "Then what are we to each other?" I ask concerned and deflated from her previous answer. 
> 
> "We're partners, Mulder." Like that's the only possible answer. 
> 
> "Partners?" Well I already knew that. I wanted to know what our new relationship meant to her and how it has changed our lives. 
> 
> "Yes. Partners," she confirms. "Partners in all things." 
> 
> "In all things?" There's more excitement in my question now. 
> 
> "In all things." 
> 
> I squeeze her to me and lift her chin, sealing the deal with a kiss. 
> 
> End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cybill


End file.
